A fire Dragon's Mate
by fierynitemare
Summary: All Lucy wanted was to learn a different type of magic, so she could assist her friends better in battle. What she got instead, could've been more than she bargained for. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have no business creating a new Fanfiction, considering the last two being on hiatus, but i just couldn't help myself. XD I'm sorry.**

 **This is for all of the Nalu fans, (about time I made one of these huh.)**

 **Please read and review. Tell me if I should continue this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy headed to the guild hall with a plan in mind, she was going to ask Natsu to teach her fire magic so she wouldn't have to rely on her keys all the time. She expected it would take time but it would all be worth it if she could become a stronger Mage and help out her friends. Everything was going according to the plan until Natsu completely shocked the socks off of her.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called as she walked through the guild doors "Do you think you could teach me some fire magic sometime!"

Natsu turned around in his chair at the bar to face Lucy "Well why would you want to learn fire magic Lucy?"

Lucy stopped in front of Natsu "So I can get stronger and actually hold my own in a fight, that way you won't have to save me all the time."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding "Ohhhh! I see."

"Yeah so will you do it?" Lucy looked up at Natsu with a ray of hopeful sunshine on her face

Natsu shook his head "No."

Lucy's sunshine was covered by storm clouds and a depressed expression took over instead "Oh okay… Thanks anyways Natsu." Lucy's shoulders dropped and she turned around and started to walk towards Gray "Looks like I'll have to go with my second choice then." She mumbled to herself "Hopefully Gray won't say no like Natsu."

"Why won't you teach Lucy fire magic Natsu?" Mira asked as she was cleaning a glass at the bar

"Because I like saving Lucy on missions it's fun." He replied as he shoveled more food in his mouth

"Well looks like Grays decided to help her with her magic problem now." The white haired mage nodded over in Gray's direction

"Yeah!" Said Happy "Gray's gonna teach Lucy the same way Ur thought him."

An image of Gray stripping and then forcing poor Lucy to strip at Mount Hakobe, while trying to make a move on her, flashed through Natsu's mind and he growled

Happy peered over at Natsu and noted that his hand was clenched around his fork and his teeth were gritted "Hey Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked concerned

Natsu roughly shoved away from the bar and walked over to Lucy and dragged her away from Gray and outside of the guild hall "Alright Lucy I've decided to train you after all."

"Seriously Natsu if you don't want to you don't have to, I'm not going to force you."

"Too late for that." Natsu mumbled under his breath

"Huh." Said Lucy confused

Natsu forced a smile "I said… It's due date for that."

"Natsu you're not making any sense." Lucy said as she was still being dragged away

Natsu turned his head around and pressed a finger to his lips "shh… Don't question the teacher."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and huffed

After an hour of trying to learn fire magic, but with still no sucess, Lucy decided to give up "Natsu it's just not going to work. I guess I'll go try ice make magic instead."

The pinkette really didn't want that to happen and panicked "No wait Lucy!" He cried waving his hands frantically in the air "There's one more thing we haven't tried yet."

"Really!" Lucy said looking hopeful "what is it?"

"It's uhh…" Natsu scratched the back of his head trying to think of something else...anything to keep her away from Gray. He couldn't get the thought of those two, being alone together half naked in the freezing cold, out of his head. Suddenly something Igneel told him came flooding back. Natsu snapped his fingers _why didn't I think if this sooner Lucy gets her fire magic and it'll insure that Gray keeps his pervy fingers away from my Lucy._

"Natsu! What haven't you tried yet!?" Lucy yelled knocking the fire dragon slayer out of his thoughts. It seemed as if she had asked this question more than once

"This!" Natsu said cheerily. The pyro wasted no time in doing it. It happened so fast that Lucy barely had time to protest

"Na- hey! What are you doing Natsu?! Stop! Stop!" Lucy screamed

Natsu leaned down and bit Lucy's neck and drunk a tiny bit of her blood then he bit his wrist until his own blood filled his mouth and kissed Lucy on the lips the poor blonde had no choice but to swallow. Lucy was finally able to push Natsu away and when he was successfully out of her personal space she Lucy kicked him.

Natsu could see stars "Hey what was that for Luce?" He asked dazed

Lucy was incredulous "What do you mean 'what was that for!' What the hell did you do this for?!" Lucy yelled holding her neck

"I gave you what you wanted." Natsu said with a 'duh' expression on his face

"I DIDN'T WANT THAT!" Lucy snapped at him but to her surprise when she yelled at the boy fire came out of her mouth Lucy slapped her hands over her mouth "What the hell did you do to me?!" She said from behind her hands

Natsu had that same expression on his face "I transferred some of my dragon slaying magic on to you." Natsu crossed his arms and suddenly looked offended "you could at least be more grateful."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER!" Lucy's hands were clenched at her sides and more fire came out of her mouth and shot out in Natsu's direction. he quickly dodged the fire and it set the tree behind him aflame. Lucy slapped her hands over her mouth once more "We have to fix this… Natsu can this be reversed?"

Natsu shook his head "Sorry Luce, for us dragon slayers this is a once in a lifetime thing, we give to our partners so that makes it irreversible."

Lucy began to panic "Well maybe we can go to the guild… They might be able to fix this… Maybe Gajeel or Laxus will be able to help."

Natsu growled at the sound of the other two dragon slayers names and he shook his head as he spoke "I told you Luce what's done is done it can't be fixed." Natsu's words fell on deaf ears because Lucy was already racing towards the guild

* * *

 **So did you Like it? Should I continue? Please let me know**


	2. Question

**This Isn't an update!**

 **Dear readers,**

 **So I have three unfinished stories and One that I haven't posted yet. I'm wondering if I should continue the stories if you think so please visit my profile and take the poll please the poll closes on 11/24/16. Pick your favorite story.**

 **-Yours truly,**

 **fierynitemare**


	3. Chapter 2

**Right now all of the stories are tied in the poll so I guess I have to update each one. here is chapter two enjoy!**

 **Updates for Mates? and the Celestial Trio may be coming Later on today or sometime tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy barged through the guild doors yelling "I don't want to be a dragon slayer! Somebody help me!" That sparked Gajeel and Laxus' interest

"What's the matter with you blondie?" Laxus asked as he approached the frantic Mage

Lucy felt a tingling on her right shoulder blade and The Lightning dragon slayer went sailing across the room and crashed into a wall. This drew in everyone's attention

"What did you do that for blondie!" Laxus asked as got up from the rubble

Lucy placed her hands over her mouth "I didn't do it ...or I didn't mean too… I need help!" Lucy cried

Gajeel was suspicious of what was going on and had some theories but he couldn't exactly prove them

Lucy suddenly felt very hot "did someone turn the heat on?" Lucy shrugged her jacket off and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

That's when Gajeel saw it, the mark of a fire dragon slayer on her right shoulder blade "Salamander didn't." He said with a clenched Jaw I _thought he liked that white haired chick. What was her name again Mary? No. Lilianna? No. Lasania? Maybe? Lisanna! It was Lisanna_!

The room was getting hotter and hotter by the minute and Lucy was beginning to feel faint "Seriously what did you guys do?" She said "Why is it so hot in here?" Suddenly Lucy collapsed in the middle of the guild hall

"Someone get Wendy!" Yelled the master

"Where's Salamander?" Gajeel demanded

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of a bunch of yelling voices "Do you know what you just did salamander!?"

"Of course I know what I just did metal mouth I'm not stupid."

"You better hope she accepts you as her mate or she's gonna die." Said Laxus

Lucy finally decided to make her presence known "ughh what happened?" She said rubbing the side of her head "and why do I have such a terrible headache?"

Natsu walked over to Lucy's bed side "I knew you were really mine Lucy." He said "From the first day I met you."

Lucy sat up fully awake now "Natsu what are you talking about?"

Natsu heaved a huge breath and Laxus and Gajeel took this as their cue to exit, the pinkette glared at their retreating backs, _traitors_ "Remember when I told you I transferred some of my dragon slaying magic to you? Yeah well I didn't tell you the whole truth. Lucy turns out I marked you as my mate for life." Natsu just came right out and said it

"Mates?" The word felt odd on the blondes tongue "What are those?"

"Well… For dragon slayers it's like their other half, their life partner. When a dragon slayer finds their mate they immediately take a liking to that person and want to make them theirs forever and sometimes their dragon instincts will take over and they will force a mark on that person… Which apparently is a big no no. When a dragon slayer marks someone both parties have to consent to it. They have to be aware of what's happening and they have to want it, if not then the mate of the dragon slayer will die. That kind of explains why you got sick earlier. Apparently because you didn't know what was happening your body started to resist the mark but somewhere deep inside of you you have feeling for me too and that's why you were able to obtain some of my fire magic and why you're still alive.

"But that doesn't explain why Laxus went flying across the guild hall when he tried to help me."

Natsu scratched the back of his head "oh that. Yeah that's one of the perks of being marked. Normally when a dragon slayer marks his mate it's durning intercouse so none of this normally happens. But I didn't exactly complete the mark so that means we have to stay within arms reach of each other until we have sex or else being apart from each other will cause of both to get super sick and if a bunch of people try to approach us when we're not together they'll get blasted away."

"Why"

" because our mark is incomplete and when a dragon first marks a mate they both become very vulnerable and at first which is why they have to stay together at all times, for protection. when they aren't together the mark protects them. You see when a dragon gains a mate they get way more stronger than they ever were before and super protective over their mate and some power hungry people would like to abuse that for their own gain so the mark prevents that from happening."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding "so how long is this gonna last."

Natsu suddenly looked away and scratched the back of his head

"Natsuuuu." Lucy warned

"until we have sex."

Lucky was taking everything in stride up until that point she completely flipped out what do you mean Natsu! I'm not gonna have sex with you! Were not even dating! how's this gonna work Natsu! How are we supposed to use the bathroom or sleep or take a bath

"Chill out Lucy it's not like I haven't seen you naked before and I sleep in your bed all the time."

"That's besides the point Natsu! Oh man what did you get us into."

"All we have to do is have sex and then we won't have these problems there easy fix."

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets "do you even know what sex is Natsu!"

Natsu looked offended "of course I do." He said indignantly "it's similar to shoving a hot dog into a keyhole only its-" Lucy put her hands over Natsu's mouth shutting him up before he could finish that sentence

"You know what I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"No Lucy don't do that! That's means I'm gonna be trapped here with you."

"Well you should've thought about that before you stupidly marked me!" She snapped, fire came out of Lucy's mouth and she slapped her hands over her mouth once more

"Your not gonna be able to control your fire until you mate with me just like I won't be able to stop calling celestial Spirits at random times."

"Wait a minute... you got some of my celestial magic too?"

"Well duh! I drunk some of your blood just like you drunk some of mine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school is now back in session sand I'm working on balancing school, cross country, homework, and getting the right amount of sleep with this. Anyways This chapter is mostly based on a huge misunderstanding, I had a lot of fun with this one, made me laugh. it's more of on the rated M side because of innuendos. Hope you enjoy it :D XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It had been a week since that eventful day at the guild and Lucy and Natsu and somehow managed to find some type of weird routine that accommodated them both. Because Lucy liked baths, Natsu was forced to bathe with her every morning, and Because Natsu liked food Lucy was forced to cook for him every day. They switched houses every other week and made Happy, who was quite scandalized, swear not to tell anyone what was going on. Everything was going great until one day.

"Natsu if you turn around in this bath tub I'll burn you to a crisp." Lucy said as she reached for the soap

"Why'd you have to take a stupid bath anyways?" Natsu grumbled

Just then the door to the communal bath jiggled "is anyone in there?" A voice that sounded a lot like Cana said from the other side

"Uhh Natsu, you locked the door right?" Lucy said a bit panicked

Natsu turned around to face Lucy "How should I know." He said annoyed

Lucy was just about to hit Natsu in the head for being a pervert, when the door to the bath swung open revealing a stunned Cana. Cana's mouth hung wide open, in shock, at seeing the two naked in the bath together in a compromising position.

"Cana this isn't what it looks like!" Lucy tried to explain

Suddenly the Card Mage smirked "I knew you had it in you Lucy, way to go!"

"Huh?" Lucy said confused

Cana then turned to Natsu and said "You better treat my girl right Natsu."

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and said "meh." And began to wash up

After the two had successfully bathed without anymore interruptions they went to the guild hall where Lucy accidentally set a table on fire and Natsu summoned Loke, everyone assumes that Natsu set the table on fire and Lucy summoned Loke and didn't pay it much mind. Everyone was going on about their regular business gossiping as always when Erza got back from her mission she heard a bunch of different things. Mira kept on going on about pink haired brown eyed babies. All the men were congratulating Natsu on finally becoming a man.

Erza approached Natsu "Tell me Natsu how long has this been going on in the mornings." She demanded

Natsu assumed that she was talking about the switched magic and not their morning baths answered truthfully "since two weeks ago we do it all the time me and Luce just can't help ourselves."

The whole guild was filled with silence at having heard Natsu's words Erza was outraged "you dare violate my baby sister."

"Woah what are you talking about Erza?" Asked Lucy

"This scoundrel deflowered you Lucy he deserves punishment."

Lucy still didn't realize what Erza was talking about and assumed she was talking about the day that Natsu marked her "No it's okay now Erza before he kinda forced me into this whole mess but I'm kind of getting used to it now I actually kind of like it."

Erza looked stricken "My apologies Lucy I didn't realize you consented to this situation."

"Oh no I had no idea what he was doing when it first happened and I didn't want it at first, but me and Natsu just can't control it, so it happens all the time."

Everyone looked stricken at this point they couldn't believe that Natsu would do such a thing

Happy knew that Lucy and Natsu had no idea what Erza was talking about, he could help them and explain everything or he could add more fuel to the fire "Yeah!" He said "they do it all the time at home. Natsu made we swear not to tell anyone."

Erza requipped into heaven's wheel "I'll kill you Natsu dragneel for stealing Lucy's innocence."

"No Erza don't kill him I need him to teach me more!" Lucy exclaimed everyone was even more shocked than before they always thought that in these situations Lucy would be the more experienced one meanwhile happy was on the floor laughing his butt off.

Erza requipped back to normal and sheathed her sword "very well Natsu I will preserve your life because Lucy wills it but if you dare hurt her you'll pay."

It was late when Natsu and Lucy had gotten back from training to learn each other's magic and they were so exhausted that they didn't even have the strength to put pajamas on Lucy just removed her dirty clothes and kept on her undergarments while Natsu just removed his shirt and the two flopped into the bed.

Early in the morning Natsu and Lucy were both woken up by the incessant chirping of Lucy's alarm.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said groggily "get the alarm."

"But it's on your side." She answered back groggily "you get it." Lucy turned her head to see that Natsu fell back asleep and grumbled about how lazy he was. Lucy swung a leg over Natsu's waist and climbed across him to where she was stalking his hips and reached over to turn off the alarm after that Lucy lost her balance. She screamed as she was about to hit the floor, but Natsu grabbed her arm to to pull her back on the bed and placed his hands on her hips to steady her "could you not make so much noise I'm trying to sleep."

Lucy swung her hand at him but he caught it and that caused the bed to shake it just so happened that at that moment a bunch of people from the guild heard Lucy's scream and decided to show up at Lucy's house just in time to see their compromising position.

"So it is true!" Some one exclaimed

"I didn't think Natsu had it in him." Someone else said

Lucy moved away from Natsu and turned around to face everyone else "What are you talking about?" She asked

"You guys are sleeping together right?"

"Yeah me and Lucy sleep together all the time."

"Yeah we don't really have a choice now." Said Lucy

"Natsu you need to learn some self restraint." said Gray

"What are you talking about now ice princess!"

"You can't just have Lucy whenever you want."

"It's not Natsu's fault." Happy said still adding more fuel to the fire "Lucy needed him and he needed her."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed "without Natsu I probably would've been in pain all day."

"And without Lucy I wouldn't have had a fire in my belly today."

Gray looked stricken "well then I'll just leave you two to it then." The ice Mage left along with everyone else to give the two alone time

Natsu and Looked at Happy, who was busy trying not to laugh "what was all of that about?" They asked at the same time

Happy couldn't hold it in any longer he busted out laughing, so Natsu threw a pillow at him "do you mind were trying to sleep."

Lucy layed back down in the bed and turned over on her side and went to sleep while Natsu turned over in the bed so they were back to back and went to sleep himself

Lucy and Natsu were in the middle of taking a bath when Erza and Wendy and Carla stopped by. "Where's Lucy?" Asked Erza

Happy contemplated for a minute he could tell them that Lucy was just taking a bath… Orr her could have a little fun with it "After Lucy and Natsu finished sleeping together they decided to take a bath like always."

Erza didn't think this was that bad until a giant bang came from the bathroom followed by Lucy shrieking Natsus name and him yelling out.

"Cover your ears child!" Carla barked at Wendy who had a traumatized expression in her face "I'm scared for life." She said dazed

Erza grew uncomfortable too and decided it was time for them to leave.

When Lucy and Natsu emerged from the bathroom fully dressed Lucy asked happy "hey was Erza here a minute ago I thought I heard her voice."

"Nope." Happy said grinning

Lucy and Natsu just shrugged then they made their way over to the guild to do a mission


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy Thursday everyone, I'm celebrating because I don't have practice today, and so I decided to give you all another chapter, this one just clears up the misunderstanding. ENjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu noted that Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla were acting quite strange on their mission. Not one of them would meet their eyes and often avoided having conversations with them. Finally after having enough of their teammates weird behavior, Natsu and Lucy finally demanded to know why they were all acting so strange

"It's just hard you look you guys in the eyes after what happened this morning." Wendy said

"What happened this morning?" They asked together

"When you guys were in the bathroom."

"You guys can't look me in the eyes cuz I broke Lucy's bathtub." At Natsu's words Wendy Erza and Carla grew even more uncomfortable

"You mean you broke Lucy's bathtub while you guys were having sex." Gray exclaimed

Natsu and Lucy looked stricken "what the hell Gray! What type of question is that?!" Nastu exclaimed "Me and Lucy didn't have sex… We've never had sex."

"But this morning in Lucy's bedroom you guys were-"

"Sleeping!" Lucy and Natsu yelled

"The alarm went off and Natsu made me climb across him to turn it off only I lost my balance and screamed, so Natsu saved me before I could fall on the floor and pulled me back onto the bed." Lucy explained

"But Happy said you guys needed each other."

"Well yeah." Natsu explained "Lucy needed me to save her or else she would've hit the floor head first and have a bad headache all day."

"And Natsu needed me to turn the alarm off or else he would've been grumpy and groggy all day, because he wouldn't have gotten enough sleep."

"Yeah I definitely wouldn't have had a fire in my belly."

"But Happy said you guys slept together." Said Erza

"Yeah we do all the time." Said Lucy "but that's all we do… We can't sleep with out each other, because of this mark." Lucy lifted her hair and showed them the mark on her shoulder blade

"But Happy said that you guys took a bath together." Said Wendy

"Yeah we have no choice on that one thank to Natsu we have to be within arms length of each other all the time."

"But what was that noise in the bathroom this morning there was a huge bang and then Lucy you… You." Wendy couldn't say they rest it was just too uncomfortable

"I told you guys." Said Natsu "I broke Lucy's bath tub when I was trying to put the water into it, don't ask how it's still a mystery."

"Yeah." said Lucy "So I yelled at Natsu but because I have some of his fire magic and I can't control it yet I accidentally burned him because I was angry and Natsu yelled out in pain because it hurt."

"Ohh." Said Wendy feeling much better about the whole situation

"But." said Erza "I asked you guys about it yesterday in the guild hall and you said that it happens all the time that you can't control yourselves and you needed Natsu to teach you."

Lucy face heated up at the implication her words had made "We thought you were talking about our switched magics the other day, as I said before Natsu gave me some of his fire magic, but in the process he obtained some of my celestial magic. When it first happened I didn't know what he was doing and panicked because he turned me into a dragon slayer as well, and I didn't like it or want to be one, but now I'm kinda used to it I just can't control the magic."

"Ohh." chorused Gray Erza Carla and Wendy

"Yeah." Said Natsu "that's part of the reason why me and Lucy can't be separated if you do then we both will get really sick. We have to stay within arms length of each other at all times which is why we have to take baths together and sleep together."

"That makes more sense now." Said Erza

"So how Long will this last." Asked Gray

Lucy and Natsu both looked uncomfortable at this question "I well you see… " Natus trailed off as his voice got higher "When I gave Lucy some of dragon slaying magic my instincts took over and I started the ritual in making her my mate and this is one of the side effects of not completing it."

"Well why don't you just complete it already?" asked Gray

"Well when a dragon slayer mates it's for life, so I can't love anyone else and neither can Lucy… But we can't complete it because Lucy doesn't want to." Natsu looked sad at the last part

"Well why not." asked Erza

"Because, in order to complete the ritual Natsu and I would have to actually have sex… And I'm not having sex with him were not even dating yet."

Erza looked stricken you would think that after everything that happened and all that talk about sex it wouldn't faze her anymore but now that she learned that Lucy was still indeed innocent and that Natsu was trying to threaten that innocence the shock came back full force and so did her protective instincts "You dare try and taint my little sisters innocence!" She roared as she requipped into heavens wheel

Gray leaned over and whispered to Wendy "she does know that Lucy isn't her sister right?"

"I don't know." Said Wendy "Does this mean that Natsu actually likes Lucy?"

"Of course I like Lucy I've liked Lucy since the first day I met her, A dragon always knows who his mate is."

"Wait a minute." said Gray "You like Lucy as more than friends in fact you want to have sex with her yet you take baths with her."

"I don't like what you're implying ice dick." Natsu growled

"Doesn't Lucy even like Natsu?" Carla asked

Natsu answered for Lucy "Of course she does if she didn't then she would've died when I marked her and wouldn't be able to use fire dragon slaying magic."

"Oh well I guess this makes the situation a bit better." Carla finally decided

Erza walked up to Natsu "If you dare violate Lucy without her consent I'll slice you up into tiny lizard shreds." She threatened

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said trembling

After that it seemed as if everything went back to normal and they enjoyed the rest of their trip until they got back to the guild where everyone was still hung up on Lucy and Natsu's relationship. They had to explain everything again but this time they had the help of the other dragon slayers, and their teammates.

"Oh so that explains what happened yesterday morning." Said Cana

"What happened yesterday morning?" The whole guild asked

"Wait so if you didn't tell the guild what happened then how did all of this mess get started." Lucy asked

Everyone in the guild turned and pointed "Happy!" They all said as the pointed at the mischievous blue cat then they turned and pointed to someone else "And Mira!" They all shouted

"I'm sorry." She said not looking sorry at all "it just that I over heard you guys talking in the infirmary two weeks ago and I just got so excited over NaLu and the thought of blonde haired and onyx eyed baby's, that I may have let some things slip out." Mira gave one of her signature smiles and all was forgotten.

* * *

 **I really could just end the story here**

 **the end...**

 **but I'm not XD going to do that**

 **Next time on a fire dragons mate:**

 **"Come on Natsu trains can't be that ba-." Lucy's face turned blue and she put a hand over her mouth "ughhh this is torture." Lucy changed her mind**

 **"Lucy since when do you have motion sickness?" Asked Ezra**

 **"I don't know… I didn't get it before." Lucy goaned again "trains are evil."**

 **"See I told you." Natsu croaked out**

 **The two groaned together and rested their heads against each other.**

 **"Lucy caught Natsu's motion sickness." Happy exclaimed**

 **Erza pressed a finger to her chin "I never knew motion sickness was contagious."**

 **Gray rolled his eyes "That's because it isn't."**

 **"When will this ride be over." Groaned Lucy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Minions long time no see. I really need to find a better updating schedule, don't you agree? This is not the chapter you've all been waiting for although NaLu does become official.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Previously on A fire Dragon's Mate:**

 **"I'm sorry." She said not looking sorry at all "it just that I over heard you guys talking in the infirmary two weeks ago and I just got so excited over NaLu and the thought of blonde haired and onyx eyed baby's, that I may have let some things slip out." Mira gave one of her signature smiles and all was forgotten.**

 **WARNING: (READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK IT HASN"T BEEN EDITED YET!)**

* * *

Later that night

Natsu turned over in the bed to face Lucy they were at his house tonight "Hey Luce is the only reason you don't want to become my mate because we're not dating?"

Lucy turned over to face Natsu and rested her head on her arms "well yeah… I mean I'm not just gonna have sex with anybody, i'd rather wait until I'm in love with the person first. Besides I want the romance that a relationship has to offer, you know dates, first kisses, making out under the stars."

"So all I have to do is date you then we can become mates."

"No Natsu I want you to make me fall in love with you. let's get to know each other a little more before we move on to anything like that let's go on dates and stuff first."

"But we're best friends Lucy we already know everything about each other."

"Yeah but Natsu, I've never even had a boyfriend before, and it's something I would like to experience before I'm married in dragon terms. Okay?" Lucy let out a sigh "I guess i'm just a little afraid of this, I mean what if we find out that were not right for each other and then resent each other for the rest of our lives or..."

Natsu places a finger over Lucy's Lips "Luce You have nothing to worry about but if its bugging you that much then I'll try. Okay?" Natsu said "I'll try do that for you, Anything for you Luce… Lucy Heartfilia will go out with me?"

Lucy giggled "of course."

Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's cheek and bent down and pressed his lips to Lucy's. It was a sweet kiss, an innocent one yet it still made Lucy see fireworks. When they parted Lucy smiled "I've been waiting to do that for a while now." Natsu said

Instead of sleeping back to back. Natsu slept on his back with one arm wrapped around Lucy who slept with her head resting on his bare chest using him as a pillow, with one arm slung over his waist. It was the best sleep the two have had in weeks.

Lucy woke to the steady rise and fall of Natsu's chest and smiled. Sunlight was streaming through the window and the moment was so peaceful. The blonde looked up and was met with onyx eyes peering down at her and an amused expression "morning Luce." Natsu said with his signature grin

Lucy smiled up at him "Morning Natsu."

"It's about time you woke up now get a move on we've got things to do today." Natsu hopped out of the bed nearly knocking Lucy out of the bed as well.

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy whined from the bed "you nearly knocked me off."

"Come on Lucy we've got work to do."

 _Well the romance lasted for a second I mean what did I expect Natsu is the least romantic person I know… And that's what I like about him_ "give me a minute." She said as she burrowed into the covers

"Alright Luce you left me no choice." Natsu picked Lucy up covers and all and carried her all the way to the bathroom and threw her into the bathtub that already had warm water in it.

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy yelled soaking wet

"That'll wake you up." Natsu grinned as he splashed her

Lucy glared at the pyro "turn around so I can get these wet clothes off."

Natsu turned around and smirked little did Lucy know there was a mirror right there

When Lucy was finished she sunk low into the bathtub that way only her neck and shoulders were visible Natsu turned around before she could tell him to

"You looked at the mirror didn't you?" She said with a blank face and a monotone voice."

Natsu only response was to give a devilish grin "sorry?" he said it more like a question than a statement

Lucy just rolled her eyes "you can make up for it by washing my back.. Every inch of it."

Natsu smirked "I think I like this punishment."

"you sound like Virgo."

Natsu shivered at the mention of Virgo's weird fascination with punishment and started to wash Lucy's back

After they ate breakfast, and got ready to start their day, Natsu and Lucy headed to the guildhall walking hand in hand.

"I thought you guys weren't dating?" Asked Lisanna taking note of their linked hands

"We are as of last night." Natsu answered

"So Natsus finally a real man." Elfman said

"You dare defile my prescious baby sister!" Erza requipped into her fire empress armor

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Lucy shrieked "we're only dating that's it."

Everyone rejoiced at the good news of Lucy and Natsu finally getting together "it's about time." Happy voiced his opinion

"You're safe this time dragneel but the minute I hear of your defiling my baby sister then it's your head I'll have on a stick." Erza threatened

Natsu trembled in fear "yes ma'am."

Lucy dragged Natsu over to the request board "Come on Natsu my rents due soon." Natsu and Lucy picked an easy job where all they had to do was help a village recover from an especially bad storm.

The spent the better part of the day helping to rebuild structures and rescuing people from collapsed builldings. Lucy had Virgo dig some ditches to help with the flooding and she was about to help a lady salvage some items from her destroyed home, when she slipped and fell into a huge mud puddle. Natsu burst out laughing as he watched his girlfriend fall ino the deep mud puddle making a huge racket as she fell. Lucy glared at him and asked for help, when he was close enough she pulled him in too so he could get all muddy. they had a mini mud fight but that ended when Natsu pinned Lucy's hands above her head and started to kiss her this kiss was hotter than the last one it was filled with hunger Natsu and Lucy's tongues danced as one and soon they were making out right there in the mud until happy cleared his throat

"way to make a scene Natsu." Happy said from above

Natsu just ignored happy and continued kissing Lucy in the mud until Gray walked over "come on Natsu stop slacking we've got work to do and you're attracting an audience."

This time Natsu parted from Lucy and looked up at gray and smirked "how about you stop watching me and Lucy like some creeper and get actual work done ice princess."

Gray clenched his jaw "you got something to say you destructive pyro."

Natsu got up and walked over to gray "yeah I don't appreciate-."

"Come on Natsu, we've got work to do Lucy said as she dragged him away from gray by the collar of his shirt

Once they finished helping the village it was late and everyone was tired so they checked into an inn, Erza collapsed onto the bed and went to sleep immediately, while Gray decided to take a shower, Lucy and Natsu immediately climbed into bed and went to sleep. Gray stayed up a bit longer, sleep just wouldn't come to him, so he decided to torture himself by replaying the day's events in his head. _Why did watching Natsu kiss Lucy bother him so much?_ Gray stared at the two sleeping in the bed across from him _why does watching them together make me so angry?_ Gray suddenly felt like a voyeur as he watched Lucy and Natsu move together in their sleep, Natsu moved his arm from around Lucy so she could turn over on her side then he turned over on his side as well and wrapped one arm around Lucy's waist and rested the other one above Lucy's head. _He's spooning her!_ Lucy snuggled into Natsu's chest and used his arm as a pillow, she rested one of her hands on Natsus arm that was wrapped around her and he nuzzled his nose into her hair. _they're attuned to each other even in their sleep. G_ ray sighed why do I feel sad?

In the morning everyone packed up and headed for the guild hall Natsu groaned at the prospect of riding a train "can't we walk?" He complained

"Come on Natsu trains can't be that ba-." Lucy's face turned blue and she put a hand over her mouth "ughhh this is torture." She changed her mind

"Lucy since when do you have motion sickness?" Asked Ezra

"I don't know… I didn't get it before." Lucy goaned again "trains are evil."

"See I told you." Natsu croaked out

The two groaned together and rested their heads against each other.

"Lucy caught Natsus motion sickness." Happy proclaimed

Erza pressed a finger to her chin "I never knew motion sickness was contagious."

Gray rolled his eyes "that's because it isn't."

"When will this ride be over." Groaned Lucy

"Where's Wendy when you need her." Groaned Natsu

When the train finally stopped in magnolia Lucy and Natsu rejoiced and headed to the guild hall to go eat some food. Everyone was having a good time until one of the council frogs showed up.

* * *

 **Next time on a fire dragon's mate:**

 **"To promote peace and unity within the guilds. Every guild has been ordered to spend a two weeks at a beach resort with one another." He said**

 **Everyone cheered at this**

 **"Why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen." Lucy asked Natsu**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello to all you wonderful people out there, I'm not so happy to announce that Fierynitemare is back with another chapter, normally I would be ecstatic about having another chapter for you guys... buuuuutt... This may be the most embarrassing chappy I've ever written, My BFF said that I had to have a make out scene in the book at some point so here I go. Little did he know that I'm terrible at writing kissing scenes. compared to his sixteen years, my fourteen aren't very experienced... so if you could pleeeaasseee just skip over that part. XD. Before you read please keep in mind that this chapter has not been edited yet.**

 **Warning: Read at your own risk**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

When the train finally stopped in magnolia Lucy and Natsu rejoiced and headed to the guild hall to go eat some food While Erza, and Gray trailed after them at a leisurely pace. When they arrived back at the guild hall, and announced their arrival, Natsu immediately got into a fight with Gajeel, while Lucy just siged and sat at the Bar with Levy and informed her of what happened on their mission. Natsu joined them later on and started eating food off of Lucy's plate. Everyone was having a good time until one of the council frogs showed up.

"To promote peace and unity within the guilds. Every guild has been ordered to spend a two weeks at a beach resort with one another." He said

Everyone cheered at this

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen." Lucy asked Levy

Natsu just shrugged and continued stuffing his face "are you gonna eat that?" He asked pointing to her plate Lucy just passed him the plate stuck in her own thoughts.

After they ate Natsu and Lucy went to Lucy's apartment to pack. They spent most of their time at Lucy's place so most of his stuff was over there. Lucy and Natsu's clothes went into his bag while everything else went into Lucy's. They were scheduled to leave later on that day around six so they had three hours to spare so the young couple decided to do their favorite thing to pass the time.

Lucy reached her arms up and wrapped them around Natsu's neck "I'm bored Natsu." She pouted

Natsu smirked and moved his face closer to hers "Those are my three favorite words." Natsu pushed Lucy against the wall and He pressed his lips to hers hungrily and she returned the kisses as a hunger ignited in her as well. Natsu picked Lucy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. Lucy slipped her hands under Natsus shirt and traced the muscles of his back As they explored each others mouths in great detail fighting for dominance. Natsu walked them over to the bed and began to trail kisses down Lucy's throat and she moaned at the sensation of Natsus fangs oh her neck. Natsu kissed Lucy some more and soon she had his shirt off. She ran her hands down his chest as they kissed. Natsu decided to explore Lucy's body as well and reached a hand under her shirt. Lucy moaned into his mouth and rolled them over so she was straddling Natsu's hips and he removed her shirt and bra Lucy gasped at the cold air hitting her bare skin and Natsu rolled them back over and kissed Lucy possessively her moan was muffled by his kiss as he settled between her legs. Thier hips pressed against each other. As Lucy explored Natsus body her hands got lower and lower until finally she brushed up against something hard and Natsu moaned this time "don't do that." He said his voice thick with lust

Lucy cocked her head to the side "why not?" She said with a devilish grin as she ran her hand up and down

"Luucccy." He moaned again "stop… You're torturing me."

Lucy smirked at him and continued what she was doing "good."

Natsu couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and bit down on her neck softly eliciting a moan from her "you're being bad Lucy I might just have to teach you a lesson on torturing people." Natsu began to suck on Lucy's neck and his

Other hand slid down under her skirt Lucy jerked in surprise and started to squirm and she moaned his name Natsu smirked at her "see it's not fun." He said as he kissed her on the lips once more Lucy kissed him back and was about to deepen the kiss just when happys voice flooded the apartment "Lucy! Natsu! You guys in here."

Lucy cursed "Just ignore him." Natsu said to her as he kissed her again Lucy moaned as Natsu continued what he was doing but he muffled it with a kiss.

"Natsu! Lucy! Where are you guys?"

This time Natsu cursed and he rolled off of Lucy apparently he wasn't gonna go away Natsu found Lucy's bra and shirt somewhere in the floor and tossed it to her he waited until she had her bra on before answering "we're in here happy!" He called out irritated

Happy opened the door and flew into the room "guys it's time to go everyone's starting to head to the guild now."

Lucy stared at Natsu they had been making out for three hours straight. "Alright thanks for letting us know buddy." Natsu tugged his own shirt on and tossed Lucy her shoes after she put her shirt on then he tugged his own shoes

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked mischievously

"You know damn well you interrupted something." Natsu accused

Lucy chuckled at the two and grabbed her bag full of their stuff "come on guys we don't want to be late." She said

"Oh you guys are already late in fact everyone's waiting on you."

Lucys face grew red " well why didn't you say that before!" She snapped

"Luce you look so cute when you're embarrassed." Natsu pointed out

Lucy just glared at him

"But don't feel too bad everyone's waiting on Gajeel and levy too an Erza and jellal still haven't appeared yet.

"Wait so crime sorcieres coming too?" Natsu asked

"Aye sir!"

When they arrived at the guild everyone was still waiting on levy and Gajeel.

"Hey Lilly how did it go Are levy and Gajeel coming." Happy asked

"They're coming they said they had to wrap things up."

"Huh?" Said happy "what does that mean?"

Lilly shivered "I'd rather not say." Lilly looked as if he were scarred for life

Fifteen minutes later they finally showed up " it's about time." Grumbled canna "now we can finally get going."

Levy had the decency to look ashamed

"Yeah what took you guys so long anyway?" Jett asked

Gajeel smirked "none of your damn business."

Most of the guilds were already at the beach side resort when Fairy tail showed up they were only waiting if fairy tail and lamia scale. When they checked in Lucy found out she had to share a suite with happy, sting and rouge as well. Because sting requested to share a suite with Natsu. Since they were the first ones to the suite they got to pick the room first and choose the biggest room the one that had an attached bathroom and the set their stuff in it Lucy could see the beach from her window and decided to take a swim "hey Natsu let's go swimming."

"Okay sounds like fun." Natsu and Lucy changed into their bathing suits together and headed down to the beach they stayed down there for a few hours making sandcastles, swimming, and kissing. And now they were laying in the sand Lucy's head resting on his chest his arm wrapped around her slowly tracing circles on her exposed stomach watching as the sun set.

"You know I would've marked you a long time ago." Natsu finally decided to say

"Well why didn't you?" Lucy asked

"I was afraid of losing you. afraid that you didn't feel the same way and I would've ruined what we had. That's why I suppressed my dragon instincts for all that time because I was just happy to have you in my life it didn't matter if we were only friends as long I have you I'm happy."

"I think I'm in love with you. Natsu dragneel you've just stolen my heart."

"You've always had my heart… I remember the exact day i realized I was in love with you. It was after the grand magic games during eclipse when future you died righ then I realized how special you were to me because when I saw you die it felt like my world was ripped to shreds and I felt like I couldn't live without you."

Lucy looked up at Natsu and saw tears in his eyes so she kissed his bare chest and uttered three simple words "I Love you. Natsu dragneel there is no one else for me but you."

"I love you too Lucy Heartfilia." He said as he kissed Lucy on the lips.

Lucy smiled as he kissed her

When they got back to the suite Lucy and Natsu were met with stung and rouge

"Natsu!" Exclaimed Sting "Good to see you."

"Rouge nodded his head at Lucy and Natsu and went to the room he claimed as his

"Good to see you too Lucy." Sting said as he hugged the blonde

"Hey where's lector and Frosch?" Lucy asked

"They're out looking for you guys. They'll be here soon."

Soon after that happy along with lector and Frosch came through the door before Lucy had lime to react Frosch came speeding at her "Lushi!" He yelled excited

" I missed you too Frosch!" Lucy said as she cuddle with him

Happy got jellous "hey Lucy's my mom!" He yelled at Frosch "not yours."

Lucy set Frosch down and walked over to happy and picked him up "are you jealous

of fro happy?" She teased

Frosch wandered over to lector "Lushi's my mommy right?" He asked

"No she's my mom." Answered lector

Lucy was a bit confused by what was going on "looks like the exceeds imprinted on you." Natsu pointed out

"Lucy decided it was best to let them work it out themselves and decided to go to sleep with Natsu "I'm going to bed guys it's two a.m." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and led him into their bedroom where whereas met with all three of the exceeds "don't you guys wanna sleep with sting and rogue."

"Lucy which one of us is your son?" Asked happy

Lucy panicked she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings "I'm all you guys mom." She decided to answer

That seemed to satisfy the exceeds for now so Lucy decided to take a bath to wash the seawater off. Lucy relaxed and rested her head against Natsus shoulder "this is one nice bath." She exclaimed

After they had washed up and gotten dressed Lucy and Natsu climbed into bed." Lucy woke up to a warm body climbing into the bed with her and wasn't all that surprised to see happy. "You normally don't sleep with us." She said to the cat

Happys only reply was to snuggle into her side and curl up to go to sleep. Lucy followed soon after that.

Lucy and Natsu were the first ones to wake up so they got dressed and made breakfast more like Lucy cooked while Natsu would try and distract her every few minutes causing her to almost burn the food. Sting and Rogue woke up shortly after that, when the smell of food started wafting through the suite. Everyone sat down and ate the meal together.

"Wow who knew blondie could cook!" Exclaimed Sting

"She never cooked for you guys during the Mage exchange program?" Asked Natsu

"No rouge did all the cooking." Lucy answered


End file.
